1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for protecting privacy in association rule mining (ARM) among data mining technologies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technology to generate a new data set by inserting fake transactions into a data set comprises a plurality of transactions which are units of data and modify the transactions included in the new data set with a predetermined probability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data mining technology is the technology analyzing the interrelationship between data and in particular, a research for a data mining technology for items provided as a database is actively being performed in a field such as an electronic commerce. Among the data mining technologies, the association rule mining is the technology that uses an object to effectively find relations between two (or more) attributes in a data set.
However, a violation of personal privacy information using data mining technology indiscriminately is increased. Therefore, a research of a privacy preserving data mining technology is performing actively. Privacy preserving association rule mining is a field of the research and is a technology of detecting the association rule of a total data set with preventing a leakage of privacy information of each transaction comprised in the data set. In the field of the privacy preserving association rule mining technology, quantization of privacy protection performance and optimization of a memory and quantity of calculation are also recognized as an important subject of the research.